


Сон в яблоневом саду

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apples, Bugs & Insects, Dream Sex, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Локи, яблоки и улитки. Ах да, ещё и кружащийся над всем этим шмель





	Сон в яблоневом саду

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac

— Ааах! — не сдержал Локи стон, просыпаясь от странной неги, разливающейся во всём теле.

Он расслабленно лежал в саду, куда любил приходить почитать, уставая от скучных холодных залов библиотеки, где всегда чувствовал себя донельзя одиноким, ловя понимающие взгляды хранителей книг, старых мудрых асиний. Хотя что они могли знать о его чувствах? Да, он довольно часто скрывался в их тихих стенах и бесчисленных коридорах, исчезая с устраиваемых с самого раннего утра празднеств во славу очередных побед и геройств своего преисполненного доблести брата, но происходило подобное лишь из-за невыносимых, накатывающих на него в эти моменты чувств, названия которым он ещё не знал. Но чаще Локи предпочитал, когда ему удавалось незаметно утащить что-то интересное и оттого редкое и запрещённое к выносу из стен библиотеки, сбегать в наполненный светом, запахами и яркими красками яблоневый сад. Охраняемые от непогоды и увядания заклятиями ведуньи Идунн яблони щедро одаривали асов своим свежим ароматом вечной юности и красоты. Под властью магии в саду всегда были цветущие деревья, перемежаемые уже несущими плоды. Порой он даже срывал одно из манящих своей спелой сладостью яблок. И хотя Локи в этот раз принес с собой небольшую гроздь янтарно-прозрачного винограда, пройти мимо соблазна ему не удалось.

Надкушенный плод лежал возле его лица в окружении рассыпанных ягод, источая тонкий вкусный запах и истекая соком, привлекая к себе одинокого робкого шмеля, не решающегося прильнуть к соблазнительной мякоти яблока. Но не его мерное жужжание разбудило Локи. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям, слегка потягиваясь после лёгкого недолгого сна, всё ещё охваченный сонной дрёмой, и почувствовал, как его обнажённое естество кто-то едва уловимо ласкает.

Привыкнув, что в саду его никогда не находили и не отвлекали, Локи позволял себе иногда в размышлениях о прочитанном уходить куда-то вдаль, забывая об исходном и изначально захватившем его вопросе. Истории возникновения и происхождения разных удивительных миров рисовали ему странные картины, где он был наблюдателем, а порой самым главным участником. В такие моменты его фантазии могли принять волнующее и стыдное для него продолжение. Так было и сегодня, когда Локи, откинувшись навзничь и уставившись сквозь дарящую ему тень листву на сияющее в нежной белесой дымке утреннее небо, мечтал о будущих битвах, где он бы выходил победителем над превосходящим его по силе противником. Он слегка улыбнулся, щурясь от редких падающих на его лицо, дразнящих и греющих лучей и представляя, что был бы милостивым и оставил поверженного в живых. В мечтах Локи смутно представлял себе лик своего врага, видя лишь его абрис и развевающиеся светлые волосы, но мог додумать весь остальной образ в целом. У его мысленного противника были сильные плечи, всегда смело распрямлённые перед занесённым в фантазиях Локи мечом, высокий рост, что позволял им драться на равных, и грудь, закрытая металлическими пластинами доспеха.

Локи замер, ещё не вонзив зубы в спелый плод, прижавшись к нему губами, с растущим внутри волнением ощущая прохладу яблочной кожицы и плотность скрываемой под ней мякоти. Он внезапно с яркостью увидел, как целует покрытый грязью и кровью доспех своего поверженного врага. Рука сама собой скользнула вниз, распахивая полы верхней накидки и расшнуровывая завязки на штанах. Ему уже давно стали видеться подобные распаляющие его образы, но даже полностью погружённый в собственные мысли Локи не боялся внезапно предстать перед кем-либо в неподобающем виде: в дни празднеств никто не тревожил его уединение в тихом яблоневом саду. Он не продумывал себе подробно происходившего потом, лишь ловя смутные образы, в которых ласкал врага так же, как сейчас сильно сжимал себя сам. Яблоко в его руках и под губами нагрелось, и он представлял себе, как целует и облизывает покрытый испариной торс выдуманного им мужчины, услаждая его и себя при этом руками. Наслаждение и напряжение перед завершением захватывали его, заставляя елозить всем телом по примятой траве и ловить с неё редкие прохладные капли утренней росы обнажённой кожей бёдер. Чувствуя, что уже близок, Локи прижался раскрытым, жадно ловящим воздух ртом к благоухающему ароматному яблоку, едва вонзаясь в него зубами, но не кусая, а лишь воображая, как укусит своего измученного ласками любовника.

Любовника? Локи никогда ещё даже в мыслях не осознавал реальной подоплёки своих двойственных фантазий. Он с силой сжал зубами лопающуюся от сдерживаемого сока тонкую кожицу, всасывая и разом ощущая, как наполняется его рот кисло-сладким яблочным вкусом, а накопленное и мучающее его горячее желание выплёскивается наружу, пачкая сжатую ладонь. Переживая несколько уже слабеющих волн удовольствия и выдаивая себя, он выпустил из рук яблоко, позволяя ему свободно откатиться, и со вкусом разжевал откушенный хрусткий кусочек. Мазнув влажной ладонью по траве, наслаждаясь ее упругой мягкостью, он утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Его тело было приятно расслаблено, и он незаметно для себя задремал, краешком сознания продолжая видеть перед собой смутный силуэт своего вечного противника.

И теперь Локи пробудили чьи-то лёгкие нежные касания. Он с удивлением, но без брезгливости, скорее даже с волнующим его самого любопытством воззрился, как несколько разных по размеру улиток окружили его вновь восставшее естество. Привлекли ли их небольшие влажные капли на животе или запах этой тягучей белесой слизи, Локи было неведомо. Он лишь мог, чуть приподняв голову, наблюдать, как они изучали его достоинство своими медленно шевелящимися «усиками», даря этим странную щекочущую, но приятную ласку.

— Ах, — Локи снова не смог сдержать стон, когда пара мелких, не больше ногтя большого пальца, улиток начала ползти, пытаясь забраться наверх его уже сочащегося собственным соком естества, — хааах!

Он едва сдержался, когда почувствовал, что улитки соскальзывают с его гордо возвышающегося члена вниз. Их нежные покрытые слизью брюшки хаотично и невпопад ласкали его, постоянно взбираясь и съезжая по влажной коже. Он поднял руки, чуть спугнув этим летающего рядом шмеля, и вцепился в шершавый ствол яблони, в корнях которой он расположился, надеясь удержаться тем самым и не прервать неосторожным вмешательством своих маленьких поклонников. «Скорее даже почитателей моего «таланта», — улыбнулся Локи своим мыслям. Он готов был вновь излиться, но ему не хватало завершающего переживания. Он дотянулся, дрожа от наслаждения, до лежащей возле головы полуразобранной виноградной грозди и, отщипнув от неё несколько упругих ягод, вытянул руку перед собой.

Прыснул сок из сжавшейся с силой ладони и пролился сахарным сиропом на член, облепленный скользящими по нему улитками. Локи задержал дыхание, ощущая вновь, как истома, охватившая его, готова вот-вот пролиться каплями, орошая его обнажённый бледный живот. Да, его задумка сработала. Локи, закусив губу и пытаясь всеми силами сдержаться, напрягая живот и замирая, смотрел, как соблазнённый сладким ароматом робкий шмель постепенно снижается, кружа вокруг его глянцевого обнажённого от возбуждения навершия члена. Ещё немного. Чуть-чуть. Локи распахнул широко глаза, вздрагивая, когда цепкие лапки и мохнатое, полное дрожи и жужжания тельце прижались к его естеству. Да! Влага выплеснулась в тот же миг, уже прозрачная и не такая обильная, но по силе приносимого удовольствия даже превосходящая предыдущее наслаждение.

Локи счастливо рассмеялся, отцепляя нежных и ласковых улиток и усаживая их на виноград. Ему было забавно и смешно от пережитого, а тело было словно наполнено окружающей его негой и спокойствием. Он раздавил ещё пару ягод и разломил яблоко, чтобы жужжащий неподалеку шмелёк, которого он прогнал своими неконтролируемыми движениями и пролитыми в экстазе каплями, всё же смог отобедать в его отсутствие. Пора было возвращаться во дворец, пока его захваленный донельзя на пиру брат не очнулся от дурманящего хмеля и не хватился его, кидаясь искать. Захлопнув прочитанную до половины книгу, Локи поднялся, отряхиваясь и приводя себя в надлежащий асгардскому царевичу вид, и покинул залитый тёплыми, освещающими всё лучами сад.

Мерно жужжа, оставшийся один в компании трапезничающих виноградом улиток шмель робко припал к давно манящей его сияющей белизной мякоти яблока, нежась и купаясь в сладком аромате.


End file.
